Between Time and Space
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: River Song seharusnya sudah mati. Pada pertemuannya dengan Tenth Doctor di dimensi yang lain, suaminya sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki kenangan apa-apa tentang dia. Doctor terjebak pada masa di mana ia mengalami pertemuan pertama dan terakhir dari River Song, calon istrinya kelak, pada satu hari yang sama. [Dedicated to Namira Nafis]


Abad lima puluh satu. Tepat tiga puluh abad dari sekarang. Tempat di mana dunia telah berubah. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun telah berubah. Dan memori bercampur-aduk, antara satu dimensi dengan dimensi lain.

Dan pada saat itu, di dalam Perpustakaan (yang sebelumnya absen oleh eksistensi manusia), dua orang bertemu. Laki-laki dan perempuan, dari dua dimensi waktu yang berbeda, serta dua kenangan memori yang berbeda pula. Yang satu ingin berkelana, dan yang lain melakukan ekspedisi.

Si laki-laki membelalak heran. Perempuan berbalut pakaian astronot itu, anehnya, justru tersenyum penuh rekognisi.

Sang Doctor bertanya-tanya, siapakah wanita itu.

Dan River bertanya-tanya, apakah pria itu mengenalinya.

.

.

 **Between Time and Space**

Doctor Who © Sydney Newman

Story © KaizumiAyame

Tenth Doctor x River Song | Mengadaptasi episode _Silence in the Library_ dan _Forest of the Death |_ A commissioned fanfiction by **Namira Nafis**

 _Doctor Who_ and its characters belong to the rightful copyright holder. This fiction is written for satisfactory purpose only, and the online version of this story can be read by anyone for free.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" ia bertanya.

"Profesor River Song," jawabnya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau adalah arkeolog," ia berujar, "Karena aku terbiasa menunjuk wajah para arkeolog dan tertawa."

"Aku memang arkeolog, Doctor." Senyum tipis muncul.

"Ah, selamat kalau begitu."

Dan River tidak merasa perlu bertanya, siapa lelaki itu, yang menyahutinya dengan begitu sinis. Sebab ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Namanya, kepri-badiannya, usianya (dulu dan kelak)—serta bagaimana peran lelaki itu dalam hidupnya.

Dia adalah Doctor. Doctor- _nya._ Yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Bagaimana mungkin River harus menanyakan hal yang begitu jelas?

Tapi melihat raut itu—raut yang sama sekali tidak mengenali seinci pun wajah River, ia merasa perlu melakukan konfirmasi ulang.

Ia perlu tahu, bahwa Doctor yang ada di sini adalah Doctor- _nya,_ dan bukan sembarang orang dengan nama serta wajah serupa.

Ia memanggil lelaki itu 'Cowok Cantik'—sebab di mata River, orang itu benar-benar indah. Seperti lukisan yang layak dikagumi, juga begitu berharga.

Juga, hei, tidak ada batasan gender untuk menyebut seseorang 'cantik', bukan? Ini di masa depan, jadi perluas jangkauan otakmu.

Sekalipun ada begitu banyak tanda tanya di kepala sang Doctor, River berhasil mengajaknya menepi, ke sebuah sudut di perpustakaan, dan duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Jarak mereka begitu depan, dan—ah—salahkan dada River yang berdentum-dentum begini keras di balik pakaian astronotnya.

"Sekarang, mari kita melakukan pengecekan jurnal."

"Pengecekan?" ulang Doctor, keheranan.

River memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Buku bersampul biru dibuka. Kertasnya berwarna kuning dan beberapa nyaris lepas dari jilidannya. Pria yang duduk di depan River berganti-ganti memandang buku itu, kemudian River, kemudian buku itu lagi. Ekspresinya bingung luar biasa.

Mereka duduk berimpitan di sebuah bilik sempit. Sedikit sekali cahaya merembes dari salah satu lubang pintu. River membolak-balik lembaran pada jurnalnya, kemudian membaca salah satu peristiwa yang tertera di sana.

"Coba kita lihat—petualangan di Byzantium." Pandangan berpindah dari tulisan itu ke wajah Doctor. "Apakah kita sudah melakukannya sebelum ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Doctor memandanginya tanpa menunjukkan gestur paham.

Dengan gigi rapat, River menghela napas. "Sepertinya tidak. Ah, bagaimana dengan ini—" ia membaca baris lain, beberapa halaman sebelumnya, dan—ah—betapa kilasan memori ikut berputar bersama kata-kata pada lembar itu. Ada nada mendamba dan rindu ketika River berujar, "Piknik di Asgard."

"Apa?"

"Piknik di Asgard," ulang River. "Sudahkah kita ke Asgard?"

Masih ekspresi yang sama. Lagi-lagi pula, tiada jawaban yang keluar. Kerutan di antara kedua alis Doctor—juga di sepanjang dahinya—justru semakin dalam.

"…jelas tidak."

Menahan rasa kecewa yang meledak-ledak, River mengalihkan tatapan dari lelaki itu. "Luar biasa. Ini artinya jauh sebelum semuanya terjadi—" ia menarik napas panjang. Mengangkat wajah untuk mengamati figur sang Doctor. "—dan, ah, lihat dirimu."

Dan ia mengamati raut itu. Raut bingung dengan mata membelalak, dan—ah—betapa kerut-kerut itu belum sebanyak terakhir kali River melihatnya. Ia merasakan dadanya bergetar rindu. "Kau terlihat muda, Doctor."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak—"

"Tidak." Tangan River yang berbalut sarung tangan kini mendarat di pipi Doctor, bergerak menelusuri wajah itu. "Kau jauh lebih muda… dari Doctor yang kukenal selama ini."

Mata sang dokter mengikuti pergerakan jemari River, seolah takut jika jari-jari itu memuat virus yang dibawanya selama melintasi waktu atau sejenisnya. Dengan napas memburu, ia cepat-cepat menarik diri. "Maaf. Aku bukannya bermaksud kasar, tapi aku…" lelaki itu meneguk ludah.

"…bahkan tidak tahu kau ini siapa."

Senyum River lenyap. Lenyap secepat cahaya yang meredup saat itu. Suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan lirih, "Katakan kalau kau mengenalku."

Ada harapan di sana. Ada permohonan yang menggantung dalam suaranya.

River, dalam hati, berdoa pada Tuhan—atau siapapun di luar sana—yang sekiranya dapat membangunkan sisi lain pada Doctor itu.

Sisi lain yang _mengenalinya._

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Begitu dekat, sampai-sampai kedua ujung hidung itu nyaris menempel. River menghirup napas Doctor yang terembus ke arahnya, dan berharap lelaki itu melakukan hal serupa.

Sayang, sang Doctor memikirkan hal yang berbeda.

"Aku—" gelagapan, ia menggeleng cepat. "Maaf. Tidak."

Ada rasa sakit yang bersarang ketika dua kata itu muncul sebagai jawaban. River menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam, dan tatapan yang kembali padanya adalah tatapan layaknya manusia ketakutan. Tatapan tidak mengenali.

Bahkan kata 'maaf' itu, sekalipun di telinga River terdengar menggemaskan, memberi penekanan bahwa mereka begitu asing. Begitu dekat secara fisikal, namun di sisi lain—sisi keakraban—begitu… jauh.

Dan sebagai orang yang telah menghabiskan hidup bersama di masa depan, tatapan itu begitu menyayat hati River. Ia mengenali Doctor, tapi Doctor sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Dan ia memaksakan senyum kembali pada wajahnya, selagi ia membiarkan diri menjauhi pria itu.

Yah, sejak awal dia memang tidak berani memastikan apakah Sang Doctor yang ia temui adalah calon pasangannya kelak.

"Apa aku seharusnya mengenalmu?" tanya Doctor lagi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kubilang," ujar River ringan. Atau setidaknya, ia berusaha untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin. Buku di pangkuan kembali ditutup agar sang lawan bicara tidak melihat (sebab ia ingat bahwa aturan main keduanya adalah 'tidak mengintip buku milik satu sama lain'). "River Song. Penjelajah waktu, sama sepertimu, lulusan Universitas—"

"Tidak, bukan itu," kata Doctor. Alisnya berkerut semakin dalam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya… dalam hidupku."

Dada River begitu berat ketika ia harus menjawab, "Maaf, Doctor, tapi menjelaskan masa depanku sama dengan memberi _spoiler_."

 _Spoiler._ Bocoran tentang apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sebuah buku—atau film—tanpa membiarkan pembacanya mengalami kisah itu sendiri. Menjelaskan jati dirinya sekarang sama saja dengan membukakan halaman terakhir pada pria itu—atau seperti men- _skip_ sebuah video tepat pada sepuluh menit terakhir—sebab yang seperti itu akan mengurangi keseruan ceritanya, bukan?

Bahkan istilah itu pun ia pelajari dari sang Doctor.

Mata Doctor beralih pada buku jurnal milik River. "Apa yang ada di dalam buku itu?"

"Berlembar-lembar _spoiler_. Kau tidak akan mau membacanya," tukas River cepat. Buku itu pun kembali dilahap oleh tas ransel, tepat pada bagian terdasarnya. "Yah, kurasa aku sedikit lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Tidak masalah."

'Tidak masalah' menurut kamus River berarti masalah besar. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan kalkulasi, dengan berharap bahwa pria di hadapannya itu setidaknya mengenali River—dan setidaknya pula telah menjalani satu-dua hal yang tercatat di dalam memori mereka.

Bertahan dengan orang ini, yang wajahnya kebingungan selagi mereka bertemu, terus terang saja bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

River masih saja memaksakan senyum manis—sebab ia tahu, hidup sebagai penjelajah waktu meresikokan hal-hal semacam ini (dan bisa saja lebih parah)—ketika kata-kata beriktnya terlontar. " _Well_ , setidaknya kita sudah berkenalan. Lagi."

"Tapi—"

Bibir Doctor dibungkam dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi. Anggap saja pertanyaan barusan hanya intervensi untuk membuat wajahmu tidak berkerut-kerut seperti itu—" ia kembali menatap dahi Doctor yang bertaut dan tertawa. "—oh, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Doctor yang kukenal."

Jelas berbeda, sebab pria itu tidak memiliki kenangan apapun atas dirinya. Tapi biarlah River menikmati kepolosan Doctor—karena melihat wajahnya saja ia sudah cukup terhibur.

Tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kelak, biarlah waktu yang akan membawa mereka.

.

.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggu Doctor sejak River Song muncul dalam skenario kisahnya hari itu.

Siapa dia, dari mana asalnya, dan bagaimana bisa River bisa bersikap seolah-olah mereka pernah berjumpa—entah kapan—sehingga Doctor, sialnya, merasa punya gangguan memori?

Lihat, bagaimana wanita itu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti "Aku percaya pada dia lebih dari apapun"—lebih-lebih lagi kata ganti 'dia' mengacu pada dirinya sendiri—seperti mengundang serangga aneh untuk merayapi tubuhnya.

Bukan, bukan perasaan jijik. Lebih pada… tidak nyaman.

Tidakkah kalimat itu hanya cocok diucapkan pada orang yang telah bersama dalam waktu lama? Seperti keluarga, sahabat karib, atau—klisenya—pasangan suami istri? River Song adalah orang asing, setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui, dan sikapnya sudah sangat melewati batas yang seharusnya tidak dilewati oleh orang asing.

 _Kecuali dia memang sebenarnya tidak asing bagiku_ , gumam Doctor. _Tapi memberitahuku saja dia tidak mau._

Sejak tadi, mereka begitu dekat (oh, jangan ingatkan dia soal kontak fisik itu), dan kedekatan itu, di mata Doctor, sama sekali tidak layak dipraktekkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Yah, begini-begini dia punya krisis kepercayaan pada orang lain. Tidak mudah baginya untuk masuk ke dalam dunia orang lagi, begitu pula ia berupaya menolak orang asing melewati batas zona nyamannya. Dan River Song seolah-olah menghancurkan benteng pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah.

Tangannya, terus terang saja, begitu gatal. Gatal untuk merampas buku jurnal milik River. Gatal ingin meraih tangan wanita itu dan menanyakan apakah mereka benar-benar sedekat ini, sebagaimana yang River gambarkan, di masa depan?

Sayang, semua itu hanya dijawab dengan satu kata. Yang begitu familiar, tapi juga berperan layaknya pedang bermata dua ketika diucapkan oleh orang lain.

" _Spoiler_."

Baru beberapa menit—atau jam?—sebelum ini, ketika River dan rombongan ekspedisinya belum datang, Doctor memberitahu Donna Noble, rekan sekerjanya, bahwa menghindari pengetahuan tentang jalannya sebuah plot dalam cerita sangat dianjurkan.

"Mengintip langsung di bagian akhir akan mengurangi keseruannya, kan?" katanya saat itu—yang disahut oleh cibiran Donna.

Kini, ia menyesal tidak dapat menjilat ludah sendiri.

Di tengah-tengah situasi kaotik (oh ya, mereka tengah berhadapan dengan makhluk serupa bayangan, yang dapat melipatgandakan diri seperti hama, juga luar biasa buas seperti predator ulung), ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa memercayaiku semudah itu?"— _aku ini orang asing, kan?_

Dan River Song menatapnya. Sorot mata itu sendu, dan—entahlah, Doctor bukanlah ahli dalam membaca emosi, tetapi ada kekecewaan, barangkali, di dalam sana.

Suaranya tenang ketika menjawab, "Karena, Doctor, kelak—kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari ucapan itu, dan menemukan jawabannya beberapa lompatan skenario kemudian.

. . .

"Itu obengku," ujarnya, terpana pada apa yang digenggam oleh River. Benda yang harusnya hanya ada satu di dunia kini dipegang oleh seorang wanita—ia tidak mungkin mendadak gila dan mengkomersilkan penemuan pribadinya, kan?

Jawaban River jauh lebih mengejutkan setelahnya. "Ini memang obengmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin memberikan obeng itu pada sembarang orang."

Ah, senyum itu lagi. Senyum miring yang penuh teka-teki. "Tapi aku bukan 'sembarang orang'."

Nah, kalimat itu justru memperbesar tanda tanya yang sudah ada sebelumnya.

"Jadi," ia berusaha menarik konklusi. "Suatu hari, di masa depan, aku akan memberikanmu obengku."

"Tepat."

"Dan kenapa aku bisa melakukannya?"

River tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mengambilnya begitu saja dari jenazahmu, kalau itu yang kautakutkan."

Jawabannya sarkastis. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya soal itu?"

"Dengarkan aku."

Ia dipaksa menatap. River menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berujar, "Aku tahu kau baru saja kehilangan temanmu, dan kau luar biasa kesal dibuatnya. Tapi saat ini kurangi sikap emosionalmu itu."

Kenapa wanita ini begitu sok tahu soal sikapnya? "Siapa yang emosinal—aku tidak emosional!" desisnya.

River balas mendesis. "Ada lima orang yang masih hidup di dalam ruangan ini. Kembalikan fokusmu pada mereka."

Tentu. Ia masih hidup. Ada orang lain yang nyawanya dipertaruhkan di sini, dan sudah seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kekesalan Doctor seolah menghalangi semua itu.

Baru saja ia bersiap mengeluarkan kalimat balasan, River sudah keburu mendahuluinya. "Masih muda dan sudah sebegini serius, kau benar-benar berbeda—"

 _Muda? Berbeda?_ "Demi apapun—siapa, sih, kau ini?" Nadanya spontan naik. Gemas luar biasa.

Pembicaraan itu disela oleh Lux yang luar biasa kesal. "Lihat kalian berdua! Kita nyaris mati di sini, dan yang kalian lakukan hanyalah berdebat seperti pasutri lama."

Pandangan Doctor beralih dari Lux ke arah River, yang kini juga menatapnya. Kedua tangan River menempel di dadanya, dan Doctor bahkan tidak mampu menepis tangan itu.

"Di masa depan, aku akan menjadi orang yang kelak kaupercayai sepenuh-nya," bisik wanita itu. "Tapi aku tidak dapat menunggu sampai kau menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Jadi sekarang, kurasa aku perlu membuktikannya sekarang."

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Doctor—" bibir bawah digigit. Ada getar tidak menyenangkan pada suara itu. "—maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kedua alis bertaut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu percakapan ini akan berakhir seperti apa. Tidak pula paham intensi permintaan maaf itu sebenarnya untuk apa. Ia hanya memandangi River dalam diam, mengharapkan jawaban darinya—apapun itu.

Dan River berjinjit. Menempelkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Doctor—dan ia heran-heran saja kenapa bersedia diperlakukan seperti itu—lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang menyentakkan semua sarafnya.

Wanita itu membisikkan _namanya_.

Nama yang seharusnya terkunci begitu dalam di dalam otaknya sendiri, tanpa ada sesiapapun yang tahu.

Cara River mendesiskan nama itu begitu tepat, bahkan sampai ke pelafalannya.

Jantung Doctor seolah nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menciptakan getar kesenangan—yang ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa.

 _Wanita ini memegang obengku, juga tahu namaku._

Ada makhluk imajiner yang berlari-lari di dalam otak Doctor, melempar semua berkas untuk mencari informasi. Tapi tidak ada nama River Song yang tertera pada kertas-kertas itu.

 _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Bahkan ketika River menjauhkan wajahnya kembali, dan lurus menatap sang Doctor, pikiran lelaki itu masih berkelana. Mencari jawaban yang begitu buram—atau malah tidak ada sama sekali.

Suara wanita itulah yang memecah lamunannya kemudian. "Jadi, apa kita baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Doctor berusaha menemukan suaranya kembali. Cukup lama sebelum akhir-nya ia menyahut, "Ya."—ada gumpalan tak kasat yang mengganjal teng-gorokan—"Sudah baik-baik saja. kurasa."

Apakah dengan begini dia bisa memercayai River Song sepenuhnya?

Barangkali.

Entahlah.

 _Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan_?

.

.

River tahu betul bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu.

Bicaranya ngaco—ia paham. Terlebih lagi, dia membisikkan _spoiler_ terbesar di telinga Doctor, dan lelaki itu pasti mulai menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sejak tadi.

Tapi, sebagaimana yang ia ucapkan tadi, ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Waktunya nyaris habis, ia tahu itu.

Dan River menyukai bagaimana sorot mata Doctor, walaupun hanya sedikit, terasa lebih lembut. Oh, ya, kerut-kerut heran itu masih ada, dan sama sekali tidak ada senyuman di sana. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik. Jauh, jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain perpustakaan, Doctor tengah melawan Vashta Nerada.

Di sini, River menantinya kembali.

"Kau tahu rasanya, ketika melihat foto seseorang yang kaukenali—" ujarnya pada Anita. "—tetapi foto itu berasal dari beberapa tahun sebelum kau mengenal-nya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Anita seperti menanti.

"Foto itu seolah-olah belum selesai. Ada proses yang belum terbentuk di sana."—terlebih lagi, sebab foto itu belum memiliki dirimu sebagai bagian dari memori. "—dan, yah, sama seperti Doctor. Dia akan kembali. Dia akan datang ketika aku memanggilnya, sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan."

Kenangannya tumpang tindih. Tentang petualangan yang pernah—atau lebih tepatnya, akan—mereka lakukan. Tentang naik-turunnya cinta mereka. Tentang kecupan yang pernah terjadi di balik jeruji sel, dan betapa jantung keduanya berdegup kencang karena itu.

Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat mata panas.

"Tapi Doctor- _ku_ berbeda," ujarnya lirih. "Ketika semua orang melarikan diri, ia cukup kembali ke TARDIS-nya—berjalan dengan lagak yang begitu sombong—dan membuka pintu dengan hanya jentikan jari."

Ada dorongan untuk tersenyum. Bayang-bayang wajah lelaki itu—lelaki yang selama ini hidup sebagai pria terpentingnya—kembali memenuhi ingatan.

Betapa nostalgik. Betapa rindunya River akan sosok eksentrik itu.

"Doctor dan TARDIS-nya…" suaranya memelan dalam bisikan dramatis. "Dia bisa berhenti di mana saja, atau waktu mana saja—"

" _Spoiler_!"

River tersentak. Doctor ada di sana, di puncak anak tangga, dan memandangi-nya dengan ekspresi 'kukira kau tidak suka membocorkan _spoiler_ '. Perasaan lega mengaliri wanita itu saat menyadari bahwa sang Doctor selamat dari serangan Vashta Nerada.

Ia mengamati Doctor menuruni anak-anak tangga itu dengan cepat, dan berujar tajam, "Tidak ada yang bisa membuka TARDIS dengan menjentikkan jari mereka. Cara kerjanya tidak seperti itu."

"Yah, bagi Doctor cara kerjanya begitu."

Iris gelap pria itu kembali menusuknya. " _Akulah_ Doctor-nya."

River memilih untuk tidak balas memelototi. Pandangannya jauh pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. "Suatu hari nanti, memang."

 _Karena layaknya anak kecil, Doctor yang ini masih belum benar-benar kenal akan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan._

Doctor tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mungkin ia sudah lelah berdebat. Atau barangkali, ia berusaha fokus—dan bersikap sebagaimana yang River anjurkan: _tidak kelewat emosional_.

Teka-teki demi teka-teki mulai terkuak satu per satu.

Tentang dunia apakah yang saat ini mereka tinggali: sebuah Perpustakaan bagi manusia biasa, hutan milik Vashta Nerada, serta—

—serta dunia bawah sadar milik seorang gadis kecil.

.

.

Charlotte Abigail Lux. Disingkat CAL.

Putri bungsu dari kakek Profesor Lux. Gadis yang nyaris sekarat, dan begitu mencintai buku. Perpustakaan itu adalah ciptaan sang ayah, di mana pikiran Charlotte tertanam di sana. Ia adalah pusat memori, yang benar-benar hidup dan berpikir. Charlotte-lah yang menyelamatkan—bukan—menyimpan data orang-orang di dalam Perpustakaan, sehingga Vashta Nerada tidak dapat menjangkau mereka.

"Tapi memori Charlotte tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan mereka semua—" sang Doctor menepuk dahi. "—itu dia!"

Dua pasang mata memandanginya dengan raut heran. Mengikuti figur Doctor yang berjalan ke arah perangkat mesin yang mengarah pada komputer utama.

"Kita bisa memindahkan orang-orang yang telah tersimpan di dalam sistem komputer kembali," ujar Doctor tergesa. Mempreteli kabel, kemudian mengecek layar yang menampilkan penghitungan mundur. "Memori CAL tidak cukup untuk melakukannya."

Horor menggerayangi wajah River.

"Aku bisa mengkoneksikan diriku ke dalam komputer, sehingga ia dapat memanfaatkan memori milikku."

"Itu mustahil!" sela River. "Kau bisa terbunuh."

Jawaban sang Doctor begitu sinis. "Ya, ya, mudah bagimu untuk mengkritik."

"Jantungmu bisa terbakar," River bersikeras, "dan jangan kira setelahnya kau bisa menyembuhkan itu kembali!"

 _Tolong jangan mati._

Masih tidak menatap River, Doctor menyahut, "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mati."

"Doctor!"

"Ini akan bekerja sesuai dugaanku, jadi diamlah!"

 _Kau tidak akan selamat. Kau akan mati. Sesulit itukah bagimu untuk percaya padaku—bahkan setelah aku membisikkan namamu?_

"Sekarang dengar," kata Doctor, "Kau dan cowok-Luxy itu, kembalilah ke Perpustakaan utama. Pastikan semua sel data yang bisa kalian temukan dapat diunduh dalam pengaturan maksimal—"

River ingin memprotes. Oh, ia sungguh berambisi mengomeli lelaki itu, tetapi Doctor seolah lebih maju selangkah darinya.

"—dan sebelum kau bicara apapun, Profesor, kuminta kau untuk diam."

"Astaga!" napas dihela panjang-panjang. "Kadang aku benar-benar membenc-mu."

 _Kalau saja kau bukan orang paling berharga dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan peduli lagi._

Sekalipun gelisah luar biasa, dia menarik Lux untuk bergegas menuju lokasi. Ia melayangkan pandangan terakhir pada Doctor, yang begitu sibuk dengan tugasnya—yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan—dan menggelengkan kepala.

 _Harus aku apakan dirimu yang satu ini?_

"Kalau dia sampai mati—" ujarnya pada Anita.

"—aku akan membunuhnya!"

.

.

"Orang itu," ujar Lux selagi mereka berkutat di depan layar komputer. "Si Doctor—kau mengenalnya?"

River mengedikkan bahu. "Lebih dari sekadar kenal, sebenarnya," sahutnya.

Sejak tadi kepalanya terus-menerus bergerak ke arah pintu keluar yang menga-rah pada posisi Doctor. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Anita—ataukah lelaki bodoh itu melakukan hal gegabah yang mungkin saja meresikokan dirinya sendiri?

 _Aku harus percaya padanya,_ ia mengelus dada. _Ketika aku bilang aku percaya padanya, seharusnya aku tidak main-main—_

"Kau benar-benar ingin melindunginya, ya," sang rekan mendengus. "Sejak tadi kelihatannya kau ingin menyusul orang itu."

"Yah," ujar River tidak yakin. "Aku ditugaskan untuk menemanimu di sini."

Suara Lux memelan ketika menyahut, "Aku juga… ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi."

River menoleh.

"Maksudmu—Charlotte?"

Lux tidak mengangguk. "Dia kerabatku yang begitu berharga, dan aku tidak mungkin membuatnya menderita, kan?"

 _Benar. Karena itulah aku begitu ingin kembali padanya—_

"Karena itulah," kini Lux benar-benar memandangnya. "Aku memerintahkan-mu, Profesor Song, untuk kembali ke tempat Doctor itu berada, dan melakukan apapun yang ingin kaulakukan."

Dada River seolah berhenti berdegup.

"Aku berutang padamu, Profesor Lux!" dengan suara tinggi bagai kicauan, ia melesat begitu cepat untuk kembali pada Doctor- _nya._

Waktu mereka sudah begitu tipis.

.

.

Entah ia lega, atau justru terpukul, ketika melihat Doctor masih berdiri tegak di sana—namun Anita telah tergeletak. Mati dimakan Vashta Nerada.

"Oh, Anita,"— _aku minta maaf. Padahal kau adalah pendengar yang baik._

Jawaban Doctor begitu cepat dan tergesa-gesa. "Maaf. Dia sudah mati sejak tadi." Dan ia menoleh, membelalak kesal ke arahnya. "Kukira—bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi?!"

"Lux bisa bertahan tanpa aku," ujarnya gemetar. Ia beranjak dari sisi Anita, dan melangkah ke arah Doctor.

 _Kau harus memaafkanku untuk ini._

"Tapi tidak denganmu."

 _Maaf. Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf_ —

Tinju melayang. Tubuh Doctor terlempar ke arah dinding. Lelaki itu tidak lagi sadarkan diri.

— _tapi aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Juga masa depan kita._

.

.

Doctor terbangun oleh alarm yang bunyinya, " _Menghancurkan diri dalam dua menit._ "

Hal berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah—River duduk di kursi yang seharusnya ia duduki, merakit

"Astaga, tidak, tidak, tidak!" ujarnya panik. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana? Itu tugasku!"

"Oh," sahut River tenang. "Dan aku tidak boleh punya pekerjaan, begitu?"

Sang lawan bicara berusaha menyergap River dan menggantikan posisinya, tetapi ia terjatuh lantaran—"Aku diborgol?" tanyanya. Seolah-olah memborgol dirinya adalah hal teraneh yang pernah ada. "Kenapa aku diborgol? Kenapa kau sampai bisa punya borgol?"

Sahutan River terdengar seduktif, atau ia sengaja meringankan tensi yang ada. " _Spoiler_."

"Demi apapun—ini bukan candaan! Hentikan apa yang kaulakukan, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" jeritnya emosi. "Aku punya kesempatan untuk hidup lagi, tapi kau tidak!"

Suara River jauh lebih emosi darinya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa punya kesempatan lagi, dan begitu pula aku nantinya!"

Kalimat itu seolah membungkam Doctor. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menyahut apa-apa lagi, kecuali mendengarkan bagaimana wanita itu telah merencanakan semuanya—benar-benar _semua_ —hanya untuk menumbalkan diri sendiri.

"River—tolong, jangan!"

"Lucunya adalah," ujar River lirih. Seolah-olah permintaan Doctor tidak dapat ia dengar. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku akan mati. Ketika kita bersama-sama, kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang ke sini."

Jantung Doctor berdegup begitu kencang, namun ia hanya bisa membelalak menatap wanita itu.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, dirimu yang sebenarnya—maksudku, sosokmu di masa depan—kau muncul di depan pintuku, dengan potongan rambut baru serta setelan jas, lalu membawaku ke Darilium untuk menonton menara yang bisa bernyanyi." Napasnya begitu cepat, dan Doctor secara magis mendapati dadanya ikut memanas. "Malam itu—ketika menaranya menyanyi—kau menangis."

Bahkan sekalipun ia tidak paham, Doctor seolah tahu akan ke mana alur cerita ini nantinya.

"Kau menangis—" isak River. "—karena sepertinya kau sudah tahu saatnya akan tiba. Saat ketika aku datang ke sini, ke Perpustakaan."

Panas di dada Doctor semakin merebak.

"Kau bahkan memberiku obengmu," tambah River. "Seharusnya hal itu sudah cukup sebagai petunjuk."

Ujung sinapsis pada otak Doctor membuatnya ingat.

 _Obengku_!

Ia berusaha melompat, mencapai obengnya—yang tergeletak tepat di sisi buku River—namun gagal.

"River—tidak!" suaranya menggerung di sepanjang ruangan. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"Harus ada orang yang melakukannya," sahut River.

"Kalau begitu—" tangan berusaha meraih obengnya, lagi dan lagi, namun benda itu kelewat jauh dari jangkauan. "—lepaskan borgol ini dan biarkan aku duduk di sana!"

River bergeming. Doctor berusaha membebaskan diri, namun di sisi lain merasa begitu tidak berdaya, sebab ia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan—juga perangkat—untuk melepaskan borgol sialan itu.

Lucu sekali.

Sebelumnya ia bahkan memasang wajah penuh kerut di depan River.

Kenapa sekarang ia begitu ambisius menghindarkan wanita itu dari bahaya?

"Kau tidak boleh mati, Doctor," kata River lirih. "Aku boleh saja mati di sini, tapi kau tidak."

 _Apa-apaan itu?!_

"River!"

Tanpa emosi, penghitung waktu membalas, " _Waktu yang tersisa satu menit lagi_."

Jantung Doctor berpacu begitu cepat. Berlomba-lomba dengan bunyi ' _beep-beep_ ' yang memperpendek waktu di antara mereka. "River! Aku bisa melakukan-nya sendiri—"

"Tidakkah kau paham?" sahut River. "Kalau kau mati di sini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemuimu lagi."

Putus asa Doctor menyahut, "Waktu bisa ditulis ulang!"

 _Tidakkah aku punya kekuatan lebih untuk mengubah situasi ini?_

"Tapi _tidak_ dengan waktu yang itu!" Air mata telah bercucuran di pipi River, dan betapa Doctor ingin menghapus air mata itu. "Jangan berani-beraninya."

 _Tidakkah aku bisa melakukan sesuatu—untuk menyelamatkan diriku, juga dirinya?_

Ia, sang penguasa waktu, merasa begitu putus asa sekarang.

Tapi River seolah memahami kegundahan itu, sebab ia berujar, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan bertemu lagi—"

" _Waktu yang tersisa tinggal sepuluh detik._ "

"River, kau membisikkan namaku," ujar Doctor cepat. "Aku tidak pernah memberitahu namaku pada siapapun."

" _Delapan… tujuh… enam…_ "

"Hanya ada satu alasan—"

" _Lima… empat…_ "

"Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku bersedia memberitahu namaku padamu!"

 _Doctor, kau benar-benar bodoh_ , batinnya seolah menertawakan. _Kenapa justru di saat seperti ini kau baru sadar_?

" _Tiga… dua…_ "

Bahkan desisan River menciptakan sayatan di dalam dada. " _Spoiler,_ Doctor."

" _Satu—_ "

 _TIDAK!_

Kemudian dunianya begitu terang. Aliran listrik meningkat. River seolah ditelan oleh cahaya, dan Doctor—entah tidak sanggup atau takut membutakan mata oleh tekanan sinar sebegitu besarnya—memalingkan wajah.

Ketika ia mengembalikan fokusnya untuk memandangi River—

"River…?"

—wanita itu tidak lagi ada di sana.

Rasa panas itu kini membara begitu hebat.

.

.

 _Suatu saat nanti,_

 _Bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, barangkali,_

 _Kita akan bertemu lagi._

 _Selama kau masih hidup, dan selama waktu masih menunduk di bawah kakimu,_

 _Kita akan—tidak, kita pasti—berjumpa kembali._

.

.

River Song menghilang—atau mati?—sebagai ganti dirinya.

Sang Doctor bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa. Ia berdiri di sana, mengamati orang-orang bermunculan di Perpustakaan, berharap River ada di tengah-tengah mereka—

 _Dan kenapa aku harus peduli pada keberadaannya?_

—tapi sosok River, yang seharusnya mudah dikenali sebab ia memiliki rambut keriting dengan warna merah menyala, tidak ada di jangkauan pandangan.

Ia pergi, meninggalkan buku dan obengnya—atau obeng Doctor?—tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

 _Meninggalkannya seperti ini,_ ingin rasanya ia tersenyum, _padahal isinya penuh spoiler—mestinya sangat riskan, eh, Profesor?_

Tapi, sekalipun River telah tiada, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tidak juga lenyap dari benak.

"Kenapa aku bisa memberimu obengku?" ujarnya gemas. Obeng dari masa depan itu diputar, kemudian diamati dengan cermat. "Kalau ujung-ujungnya kau akan mati, kenapa—"

Dan jawaban itu muncul.

Muncul serupa garis-garis kuning pada obeng.

Penanda bahwa nyawa River Song ada di sana, tersimpan dengan baik di dalam perangkat itu.

Doctor meledak dalam perasaan senang yang tidak dapat digambarkan.

 _Aku benar-benar hebat. Aku jenius!_

Bagai gila, ia berlari melintasi Perpustakaan. Membanting pintu demi pintu, melintasi ujung ruangan ke ujung lain, dan menuju tempat penyimpanan data. Garis kuning itu mulai berkedip, berkurang satu demi satu.

"Tetap bersamaku!" teriaknya pada garis-garis itu.

River ada di dalam sana. Nyawanya ada di dalam genggaman Doctor.

Dan ia bisa menyelamatkannya.

"River Song, sedikit lagi dan aku akan menyelamatkanku. Jangan pergi dulu!"

Ia bisa—dan ia harus bisa—menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Ujung obeng yang menyala biru dikoneksikan pada saluran utama komputer. Aliran listrik mengalir di sana, berusaha mengembalikan data-data terkait River Song. Progresnya begitu mulus, begitu cepat, dan Doctor tahu—bahkan tanpa perlu melihat—bahwa ia telah berhasil.

Dadanya berdebar kencang. "Bagus!"

River Song akan kembali, di dunia lain—

.

.

 _"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya," suara_ serupa bisikan meniup telinganya. _"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kau bisa, Doctor."_

.

.

—dan ia akan menemuinya lagi. Kelak. Dalam wujud yang berbeda, juga dalam memori yang berbeda pula.

Dan selama ia menguasai dunia pararel, Sang Penguasa Waktu akan menjadi milik River Song. Begitupula River Song akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

 _Suatu hari nanti, di waktu yang berbeda,_

 _Kau akan muncul di hadapanku,_

 _Dengan wajah serta karakter yang berbeda,_

 _Memulai hubungan kita—semua dari titik awal,_

 _Dan tahukah kau, Doctor?_

 _Demi dirimu, aku rela mengulang kembali perasaan yang sama—_

 _—perasaan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sama._

 _._

 _._

 ** _End_**


End file.
